


Speak to Them in Their Language

by ao3act



Category: Horizon: Zero Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ao3act/pseuds/ao3act
Summary: Aloy meets Carja tradition in trying to court Talanah.
Relationships: Aloy/Talanah Khane Padish
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Speak to Them in Their Language

Aloy seethed as she walked down the stairs from Ahsis. _I wasn't expecting an immediate warm welcome from the Sundom but am I going to be an outcast in a second land?_ The trip into the lodge was a whim based on the complaints of the Banuk hunter outside but now Aloy was determined to prove herself to these snobs. 

The clerk at the weapons counter pointed her to a figure leaning against a post and she prepared herself for another fight. Aloy started to pay much more attention to the conversation once she realized Talanah wasn't going to dismiss her out of hand.   


"You want them to regret looking down on you? Then speak to them in their language. Kill three sawtooths, two ravagers, and a stalker. Deliver their trophies directly to Ahsis. That should shut them all up."

"So if I do that, you'll sponsor me?"

"I'll consider it. Just to make Ahsis boil."

Aloy agreed and excused herself. She knew that this wasn't going to bring her any closer to answers, Olin, or All Mother's door, but she was glad to meet someone who was willing to let her demonstrate her worth with a bow. 

\- 

After becoming Talanah's thrush Aloy made a home base for herself in Meridian, returning there to recover and prepare between excursions. The cheap hostel for traveling hunters at the lodge was minimalist but thankfully provided privacy that Nora housing lacked. Aloy was able to spend evenings going back through files saved on her focus without being looked at suspiciously. It also gave her the opportunity to frequently cross paths with Talanah. 

She walked out to the bar in the central room to order a tea for another night of reviewing datapoints. The journey to Maker's End would begin in the morning and she wanted everything fresh in her mind. While she waited her eyes scanned the crowd for familiar faces. _It's not just nice to see Talanah, I always get good hunting tips from her._ Aloy found Talanah on her mind in the field in a way that no one else from her travels had been. 

Machine hunting had always been a very practical exercise of survival or necessity for her, but this was slowly changing. Since becoming Talanah's thrush Aloy gained a new appreciation for the art and sport of it as well. Instead of tagging the closest or easiest target for a kill, Aloy evaluated each herd of machines for the one that would make the best trophy to present to her. Talanah's words "you need to make me look good" had become a constant mantra on her hunts. This time as she recalled Talanah saying it, an image flashed unbidden into Aloy's mind. 

Aloy suddenly saw herself in richly colored Carja silks, offering her arm to Talanah in one of the hanging gardens of the upper city. The Talanah in her mind's eye wrapped her hand around Aloy's bicep, leaned close to Aloy's ear and whispered "you always make me look good."

Aloy shivered then quickly dropped shards to pay for the drink so she could go back to her room and not think about what that meant alone. She froze as she heard a familiar voice. 

"Aloy!" 

Talanah crossed the room to her with another Carja woman close behind. 

"Glad I caught you, Aloy. This is my friend Nejila and I need you to settle a debate."

Aloy gave a smile to greet them. "I'll do my best."

Nejila looked at Aloy and sheepishly said "I keep hearing about you, and from what Talanah says you're very impressive! But people keep saying you ride tame machines and I just don't know if I can believe it."

Aloy gave a brief laugh, "Most people don't ask, they just talk behind my back. I do ride machines I've tamed, it really speeds travel up." 

"Sun above! How?"

Aloy leaned in slightly and locked eyes with Nejila, "You can't tell anyone... I sing to them, like the Banuk." 

Nejila's eyes went wide and she shook her head slightly. "I would never have thought. I have to run to make my dinner plans but it was good meeting you Aloy."

After Nejila left Talanah bumped Aloy with her elbow and said in a low voice close to her ear, "I don't know how you tame them, but I know that's not true."

Aloy bit her tongue involuntarily. "It's the spear, but I try not to do it in front of anyone. Don't want it to become a prize for thieves."

Talanah placed a finger over her lips. "Your secret is safe with me, and I'm honored by your trust. I'd love to see it sometime if that's alright."

Before she could think better of it Aloy blurted out "I could show you tomorrow morning! If you're not busy." It was convenient even, she told herself. _I could tame a strider to show Talanah then ride it towards Maker's End. Barely a delay at all._

Talanah smiled at her, "That would be great! I can meet you in Meridian Village after breakfast."

"See you then, Talanah," Aloy said in a bright voice before carrying her tea over to her bunkroom. 

The next morning Aloy waved as Talanah approached. 

"Good morning, machine-singer!"

Aloy chuckled and blushed. "I hope your friend is a bit of a gossip. Might save me some awkward denials."

"All of the Sundom will be swearing they've all heard your crooning in no time."

They climbed up a small bluff overlooking a herd of striders. Aloy motioned to stay silent and in place, then crept down the side. She mimicked a machine call to lure over a solitary strider, then overrode the machine and trotted back to where Talanah was watching. 

"Aloy, that's amazing!" Talanah whispered at her while reaching a tentative hand out to pet the machine.

"You want amazing? Hop on!"

Talanah wasted no time hopping up behind Aloy on the docile strider. Aloy could feel her whole face redden at the contact and fervently prayed Talanah couldn't see from behind. She directed the strider to start walking away from the herd, then dug her heels in for a gallop. Talanah laughed heartily and grabbed tighter around Aloy's waist. 

"Tell me if I'm holding on too tight!" Talanah exclaimed, again close to Aloy's ear. 

"You're just fine, hold on for this jump!"

Talanah whooped as they jumped a small creek and dashed on into the desert. After a few minutes at full speed Aloy let the strider slow down and made a lazy circle to begin heading back towards Meridian. 

"Aloy, that's exhilarating. That's almost as exciting as a good hunt."

Aloy turned her head not quite enough to actually make eye contact with Talanah. "I can bring you anytime you like, when I'm around."

"Oh I couldn't impose."

"It's no trouble at all. I do it so often just to get from place to place that it's kind of nice to be reminded that it's fun." 

"Well then you've got a deal. Next time we'll go hunting! You steer, I shoot."

Aloy laughed and asked "How will you hold on? This doesn't sound very safe."

Talanah let go with her hands to grab Aloy's bow while she squeezed her thighs tight around Aloy, "Never underestimate a hawk! We're very resourceful. Head for that dead tree, I'll try to shoot it!"

Aloy gulped and forced herself to laugh as she sped up the strider. 

_-_

Aloy walked out of the elevator into the marketplace of Upper Meridian. She was still a bit self conscious about what the crowd said about her, but it had markedly improved as of late. _Saving Meridian and freeing members of the royal family does wonders for one's reputation, apparently._

She walked up the steps into the Hunter's Lodge, and waved at Talanah who made her excuses to finish a conversation. 

"Ready to go?"

"Yup!" Aloy replied, smiling broadly at her hawk. 

They walked through the marketplace as Talanah went on about the craftsmanship of the merchant she was bringing Aloy to see. "I've never drawn bows as well balanced as Yevan's. You'll love it."

They stopped in front of a nondescript storefront in a quiet residential street. Aloy raised an eyebrow at Talanah in silent question.

"You don't need flashy displays when you're the best. Like you."

Aloy blushed at the compliment and opened the door. She entered and gaped at all of the finely crafted weaponry before them. 

Talanah elbowed her slightly. "I told you! It looks like Yevan isn't here though. I'm sure the apprentice is great but let's browse until he gets back."

Aloy murmured her agreement, already rounding a corner to get a closer look at a ropecaster. 

"Little huntress!"

Aloy looked up, she was surprised to see Vanasha but greeted her warmly. They had seen each other several times since Aloy helped Itamen defect to the Sundom, mostly running discreet missions for Vanasha but occasionally social encounters. Talanah clearly knew Vanasha, who greeted her by name and with a smile. 

"What brings you to this fine establishment today?"

Talanah patted the bow strapped to Aloy's back. "The savior of the city is getting a new grip installed, and I couldn't let her go anywhere else. How about you?"

Vanasha smirked and replied, "Always on the lookout for secrets and things that bring quiet death in the night." She made eye contact with Aloy and subtly moved her head to indicate she wanted to speak.

Aloy pretended to browse a display of slings that brought her far enough away from Talanah to speak to Vanasha. "What?"

"Aloy. I've fought by your side. I know you, as well as anyone here does."

"And?"

"And I know you don't let _anyone_ touch your bow. Don't pretend, I've traveled with you."

"So?"

"So I'm curious how everyone's favorite Hawk laid a hand on your most prized possession and walked away with not even a flinch or a warning. You let her take liberties even your closest comrades aren't allowed."

Aloy's eyes opened wildly and she frantically whispered "I don't know what you think you're saying."

Vanasha leaned in "If I'm not insinuating anything true, then you can walk out of here with a clear mind. If you think you could use some advice on courting a Carja noble, meet me in the West gardens just before sundown." Vanasha winked and left the store, saying goodbye to Talanah on her way out.

Aloy felt like all the air had left the room. She had not fully admitted anything to herself until that moment but she knew Vanasha was right. _I want to court her, whatever that even means here. But am I so obvious? Does Talanah know I like her?_

Talanah walked over to introduce the returning shop owner, so Aloy set aside her worries for the errand at hand.

\- 

Aloy approached the garden as if she were being tailed by Eclipse assassins. She made for a semi-hidden bench she knew Valanah favored, where they had met for mission briefings in the past.

Vanasha grinned broadly as Aloy moved closer. "I'm so glad that you've chosen to join me here tonight, Aloy."

"Why does it make you happy? Another secret in your back pocket?"

"No, I think you're both good people who deserve some joy between everything you do for the Sundom. I know you didn't really grow up around people, but friends are happy to see their friends find love."

"I... this is new for me," admitted Aloy.

"New at everything?" Vanasha's eyebrow raised with a smirk.

"Not _everything_! But this feels like... more than a fun night in Free Heap."

"I'm assuming you've been finding excuses to spend time with her without letting her know what your aim is?"

"Vanasha, _I_ barely know what my aim is."

"That's fine! The traditional courting process goes in a very specific order, that means you haven't done anything out of order yet."

"And this is allowed for two women?"

"It's not common but not unheard of, especially under Avad's reign."

"And you think Talanah would be... receptive?"

"I think you should have no fear about that. Follow me."

Vanasha led them into the Sun Palace and over to her quarters. She rifled through a bookshelf and pulled out a small, hand-sized book. She tossed it over to Aloy and said, "This is for you. Carja courting practices are described in verse, and each suitor interprets the five stanzas to design their overtures."

"I have to read a poem and make something up about it? I thought you were giving me instructions!"

"Relax, little huntress. I'll describe each of the parts but you can go through that for inspiration."

"Does Talanah even want traditional courting? She shakes up everything she's a part of."

"I've known her a long time. She discards the useless, toxic parts of traditions but underneath she has a deep love for the Carja as she thinks we could be. Also if you do it right it can be very romantic."

"Alright. What do I need to do?"

"First you have to walk with them in the midday heat, sate their thirst with the water of your family's holdings-"

"Excuse me??"

"All the noble families have rights to the waterways, they used to fight over them. Irrigation and canals are all centrally managed now but people will still go fill a bottle from the right spot."

"Strange."

Vanasha shrugged. "After that you have to gift them words of love. That's the start, then when making your proposal you drag your defeated enemies before them."

"Is that literal?"

"Not these days. That one is pretty abstract now, people usually just show some sort of proof of accomplishments. Again, the language is a little old but it's what you do with it that matters."

"Vanasha, what if I'm bad at this?"

"It's not about being good or practiced at courting. It's all about putting in the effort to find something that feels special for the two of you."

Aloy sighed. "I shoot arrows and dig up Old Ones junk. Nothing about growing up a Nora outcast prepared me for interpreting ancient Carja poetry about water rights."

"I have every confidence in you. Your heart will find the way. And if it doesn't, you're _you_." 

"What does that mean?"

"It means take off some clothes and give that smoldering look you usually reserve for charging behemoths. You're a catch, Aloy."

Aloy rolled her eyes. "I don't know about that. But I do appreciate you taking the time to help me here."


End file.
